Arrow Earth 2 Halloween Special
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: Happy Halloween! Sin, Dinah, Nyssa, and Oliver have a night out.


"I cannot believe how many people are out wearing green hoods this Halloween," Sin said looking down at the crowd of tricker treaters. She was perched up on a roof alongside her was Dinah both in there alter ego costumes of Arsenal and Black Canary. "I help save the city to you know. You at least have a couple little canaries running around."

"What can we do? Oliver became the hero that represents Starling?" Dinah calmly said. "You should see Central City this time of year there nothing but little Flash's running everywhere. Think they just started blocking off the roads on Halloween because kids kept running all over the place."

"Well I'm going to get people to start dressing up as me by next year," Sin vowed.

"Shouldn't be too hard since Arsenal is getting more popular with the criminals."

"I know right! I swear if I ran up to another criminal and he shouted "Black Arrow" I was going to shove an arrow up his ass," Sin said pulling out one of her guns. "Maybe I should start using these more."

Tons of screams are suddenly heard as a radically driving car cuts through the streets almost hitting a group of kids.

"Some people have no Halloween spirit," Sin said firing a zip line arrow and started following the car. Dinah followed by making her way down to her motorcycle and speeding off.

The car continued to speed down the street not stopping for red lights or passing by pedestrians. Dinah followed close behind wanting to catch them before they hurt someone. She drove up to the side of the car and looked inside to see four men wearing ski mask. One of the men in the back seat pulled out a gun and began firing at Dinah causing her to swerve and fall back behind their car. She looked down at the tires and got an idea. Taking in a deep breath and began to use her canary cry trying to get it at the right pitch till the point the back tires on the car busted making the vehicle swerve and crash into a fire hydrant. Dinah stopped her bike and got off to confront the men.

One got out the car pulling his gun only for Dinah to quickly grab it and punch him in the face followed by a quick strike to his throat. She flipped him over making him fall hard to the ground and then she hears a clicking sound of a gun and does a flip out of the way of a gunshot that was aimed at her. She looked to see the other masked man trying to fire his gun only for an arrow to hit him in the shoulder. Sin comes down from a nearby building and delivers a kick across the face of the closes man to her while Dinah rushes the last one a delivers a combination of punches and kicks before flooring the guy.

"Who the hell are they?" Sin ask.

"Let's find out," Dinah said walking to the crashed car and began to look inside.

"Nice little trick there with your Canary Cry,' Sin complimented.

"I've been practicing changing the frequencies so I can stop destroying everything," she explained.

"Wow mommy it's the Canary," a young voice said.

Dinah and Sin turned around to see a little girl with an older woman holding her hand. The young girl was dressed in a pink fairy costume holding a wand.

"Don't get to close," the woman said looking at the damage the two heroines caused.

"Is it true you and arrow man are boyfriend and girlfriend?" the little girl asked.

"What?" Dinah asked shocked. Dinah heard snickering coming from behind her and glared at Sin who was holding her side trying not to laugh. Dinah composed herself and approached the girl. "No, the Arrow and I are just friends. Why would you think that?" Dinah asked faking a smile.

"My friend's dad is a police man and says you two are the power couple of Starling," the girl explained.

"Is that right?" Dinah said.

"It's not funny Sin," Dinah said as the two woman were on a different roof now. Sin was still laughing about what just happened to Dinah's annoyance.

"I'm sorry but it is kind of funny," Sin said wiping away a tear.

"No wonder this city is always in chaos the cops are too busy gossiping about what heroes are dating."

"I can't wait to tell Oliver about this one," Sin said.

* * *

Oliver was at a Halloween party for his company and to be honest wasn't enjoying it. He didn't mind having a little fun but he was a different person now and can read people pretty good. That being said nobody hear had an interesting story to tell or the interesting ones Oliver knew they were lying about. He would have preferred to be out tonight but Thea insisted he be here since he was doing so much for the city with new jobs and all. Oliver stayed to the back watching his little sister talk with other rich people talking about rich things and how to get richer. His sister always had good intentions but the others around her wanted to exploit her because they thought she was young and stupid and eventually finds out she is young and very smart at what she does. He noticed Thea look at him and began to make her way over.

"You know before you left you were actually good at these types of gatherings," Thea said sipping some wine.

"Guess I'm a little rusty," Oliver said.

"You're not rusty your just like me…bored! But luckily for you you're not running the company so you don't have to play the part."

"Well you are plenty good at it yourself," he said.

"Well I better get back to it then," Thea said making her back into the crowd.

Oliver made his way over to the refreshments table and picked up a wine glass when someone bumped there glass into his. He looked to see Nyssa in a long green dress holding the glass.

"Cheers," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked happy to see her but still curious. The last time he saw her was the big battle with Vertigo.

"I was in the area and thought I would drop by," she answered.

"Happy to see you," Oliver said.

"You as well," Nyssa said kissing him on the cheek about. "How about we get out of here and have some fun?"

"Yeah, why not?" he said following her out the ball room.

Thea saw her brother leave with a woman and shook her head. "Rusty, yeah right."

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa fully equipped and in costume found themselves in battle with multiple combatants as they fended off the attackers. They were in a power plant where these men were already waiting for them. Oliver kicked one in the face and then fired an arrow at another while Nyssa grabbed the arrow out of the man Oliver hit the drove it into the next one in front of her. She moved gracefully knocking guys out with her bow and swift kicks. Oliver found himself going back and forth between to thugs that were trying to take him down as he punched one then kicked the other following with a quick spin hitting both with his bow. He and Nyssa looked around and saw more men coming. As they readied themselves for another go two black clad females came in on a motorcycle.

"Need help?" Sin asked.

"Not really," Oliver and Nyssa replied at how easy this actually was.

The fight ended quickly with the four fighters as they surveyed the area of the downed men. They began to walk to the front of the power plant leaving the men tied up for the police.

"Apparently they work for some guy named Shrapnel," Dinah said to Oliver and Nyssa.

"Never heard of him," Nyssa responded.

"No one has apparently," Sin chimed in. "He must be a new player."

"Just what we need," Oliver sighed. "How do they contact him?"

"By phone but he must have a computer whiz with him because Felicity can't trace it," Dinah informed.

"Well we won't get anything else tonight," Oliver said.

"We'll find him eventually," Nyssa assured.

"Of course we will. We have the power couple," Sin said chuckling.

"You didn't tell me you told them about us," Nyssa said to Oliver.

"I didn't," Oliver said looking at Sin whose eyes were wide open.

"You know what I think that zombie marathon is about to start so I'll just…exit now," she said firing a zip line arrow and leaving.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked.

"Stupid cops are saying the Arrow and Black Canary are a power couple," Dinah explained.

"Really," Nyssa said looking at Oliver.

"This is my first time hearing about it," Oliver said raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah, there is nothing between us," Dinah said. Nyssa just continued to stare at Oliver. "I think I'll join Sin on that zombie marathon," she said leaving on her motorcycle.

"Are you really mad?" Oliver asked.

"Dinah, Sin, Sara, and Felicity," Nyssa said counting on her fingers. "You are surround around woman all day."

"Well you don't have to worry about those woman. Dinah would never want to be with me again. Sin is like a little sister to me. Sara is engaged to Tommy and Felicity has Diggle."

"I suppose you are right but I might need to remind you of what I can offer," Nyssa said suggestively.

"You don't need to remind me. You leave very vivid memories," Oliver said.

"Really well how about I leave you some more," Nyssa said getting closer.

"I did move into my new loft recently," Oliver implied.

"Really."

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa lied down in the bed together as they looked at the ceiling breathing hard. Nyssa scoot closer to Oliver and lied on his chest.

"So tell me the concept behind Halloween," Nyssa said.

"Once a year people dress up and go around neighborhoods asking for candy," Oliver explained.

"You just walk up to random strangers and ask for candy? Sounds very unsafe," Nyssa said.

"Its not as unsafe as it sounds," Oliver explained.

"Well dressing up certainly sounds fun," she said moving to the edge of the bed and reached for something.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked sitting up.

Nyssa came back up wearing Oliver's hood over her head which was surprisingly bigger than she thought. "You have failed this city," she said in a deep voice.

"I do not say that," Oliver responded chuckling.

Nyssa hopped on top of Oliver "Tell me what you know," she said deepening her voice again.

"I love you," he said.

"I know you do," she said deeply.

"Stop doing that," Oliver said.

Nyssa grinned and kissed Oliver passionately.

* * *

Dinah and Sin sat on a couch watching dump teens getting killed by zombies over and over again as the marathon continued.

"If the zombie apocalypse ever happened I think we'll be okay," Sin said.

"Why? Because we aren't idiots," Dinah said.

"Pretty much," Sin said shrugging her shoulders.

"You were good out there today," Dinah expressed her approval of Sin's skills.

"Thanks, I had some good teachers," she said thinking of Oliver and Diggle. "Do you think everything is going to be okay with Oliver and the League?"

"I hope so. Last thing Starling needs is another war," Dinah expressed her concerns.

Having learned of Oliver ties to the League of Assassin's and why he is here in the first place there was worry about what would happen but in the end they have to trust that Oliver knows what he is doing. The League were bad people and Dinah still believes that but if Oliver could be what is keeping them back then she will be open minded for now.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
